


Everyday Miracles

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Het, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Students, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Everyday Miracles

Ginny had made it obvious that she was interested in Neville but he'd shaken his head and turned her down.

Harry would have _killed_ him, he'd been sure.

When Harry returned, Neville saw with his own eyes that Harry and Ginny weren't together anymore. 

How could Harry not want her? Neville didn't understand. At all. 

As everyone began filtering out of the Great Hall, Ginny found him yet again and this time Neville didn't say no.

It was a miracle he didn't come the moment he slid into her. She whispered his name, squeezing around him, and he came undone.


End file.
